


My best friend's brother

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boy x boy, Cocky Harry, Fluffyness, Harry is nasty, Harry liam louis brothers, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Narry - Freeform, Niall Has An Eating Disorder, Niall is raped, No idea what else to tag, Nouis, Nouis besties, Please dont read if youre affected, Rape, Sassy Louis, Shy Niall, Who Knows?, erm, maybe not, maybe some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: I cant sing it in front of louis. He'll shoot me. Bury me. Dig me up again. Perform some Indian resurrection. And kill me again. Im too much of a wuss to tell him the song is about me having the hots for his brother...."So. Which one is it?"I look at the ground. I can't deny it but I know if I look up ill look at him. And I do."Niall!"I look up at louis and my eyes subconsciously flick over to harry."Seriously? Harry?" Louis snarls."I. I-""Save it" he says walking out. Harry and liam follow....Harry pov"I dare you to get niall off in his sleep" liam laughtMy jaw drops. I don't really fancy messing with he kid, not after knowing he likes me. But....."How do you want me to do this?" I smirkHarry/louis/liam brothersniall/louis bestiesP.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	1. Chapter 1

Niall pov

"Are you coming to karaoke tonight?" Louis asks me in double maths.  
"Can't have to study for the maths test friday"I sigh.  
"You can't leave me alone with Harry and liam" he half snaps.  
"You don't even sit with them, you sit with cole and Kate and them lot. You know, the artsy kids. They sit with the jocks." I mutter.  
"They're still my brothers" he grunts at me.  
"Well go with them then" I snap.

"Niall? Is there a problem?"  
"No sir, sorry" I mumble.  
"Well based on your grade in my class you'd do well to pay attention to me"  
I get a few snickers and just sigh.

"Sorry"  
"S'alright" I sigh.

I end up going to karaoke with louis. He says to take my maths work and he'll help me with trigonometry while some others sing.

 

"Up first we have Harry Staynelinson, and how you remind me by nickleback"

I'm entranced by harrys voice, he is so emotional and raspy and oh so melt in the middle chocolate. His hair is so all over the place but in a good way.

There are around 4 more singers up before I request a song to do.

"Next up we have niall horan with make it in America from Victorious"

 

"Got a one way ticket down a two way street,  
got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet.  
I'm just trying to make it in America.

And im singing the words to my favorite song,  
With the rag top down and my glasses on  
And I'm driving straight through America.

Only thing to my name is in old t-shirt  
Faded 1985 from the Stones concert  
And I'm dying to make it in America  
And I'm singing the words to my favorite song  
With the rag top down and my glasses on  
And I'm driving straight through America  
I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I gotta feeling that I'm not the only one  
And I, I wanna show some skin  
Yeah, baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
And I wanna make it in America  
Make it in America  
I can see my stars sunset and vine  
Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign  
Yeah, I gotta, gotta make it in America  
See me wearing a smile even if I'm broke  
I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote  
And I called it make it in America  
I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I gotta feeling that I'm not the only one  
And I, I wanna show some skin  
Yeah, baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
And I wanna make it in America  
Make it in America  
I can feel the sweat dripping down my face  
I can hear my heart as it starts to race  
And sometimes it's worth such a lonely place  
If a just push on I know that  
I wanna taste the sun  
'Cause baby I'm born to run  
I gotta feeling that I'm not the only one  
And I, I wanna show some skin  
Yeah, baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
And I wanna make it in America  
Make it in America"

I end the song to applause and a curious looK from harry. I blush and quickly head off stage.

"I saw some lyrics in the back of your English book, sounded good, why didn't you sing that?" Lou asks as I sit back down.

"Not finished" I mumble. It is in fact finished, I just cant sing it in front of louis. He'll shoot me. Bury me. Dig me up again. Perform some Indian resurrection. And kill me again. Im too much of a wuss to tell him the song is about me having the hots for his brother.

Once home I head to my room and decide I'm finally ready to record my song. My dad and brother renovated my room so it's sound proof. I can't hear them and they can't hear me. Dad thought it was a genius idea when my mum bought me a drum kit and guitar for Christmas when I was 9. I head intomy bathroom that has been modified to be a recording booth and start the backing track. 

 

"I call you up when I know he's at home,  
I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone  
Why can I tell if he's looking at me?  
Should I give him a smile?  
Should I get up and leave?

I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking  
But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?  
I really hope I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want lou to know

Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah yeah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah yeah  
A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three  
I don't want to but I want to  
'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind, and  
Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah yeah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
B-F-B, B-F-B  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

I kinda think that I might be his type  
'Cause when you're not around  
He's not acting too shy  
Sometimes I feel like he might make a move  
Is this all in my head?  
I don't know what to do

I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking  
But it is wrong if I see him this weekend  
I really hope I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want lou to know

Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah yeah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah yeah  
A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three  
I don't want to but I want to  
'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind, and  
Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah yeah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
B-F-B, B-F-B  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
B-F-B, B-F-B  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

'Cause he's such a dream, yeah  
And you'd know what I mean  
If you weren't related

Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah yeah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah yeah  
A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three  
I don't want to but I want to  
'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind, and  
Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah yeah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
B-F-B, B-F-B  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
B-F-B, B-F-B  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother"

 

I end the song and do some little tweaks to the sound of the guitar before saving it on my hard drive.

I head out humming to myself and squeel when I see louis sat on my bed, harry inspecting my maths homework and liam playing a driving game on his phone.

"You left your phone in my car" Lou says nodding to my phone on the bedside table.

"Oh right. Cheers"  
"Cool song. The one from your English book?" I nod "thought it wasn't finished"  
"It wasn't, I just finished it" I mutter.  
"I, turned the dials on the wall so I could hear the song out here. It's good. Erm. Yeah Ill catch you later."

"Lou, it's. It's just a song"  
"Yeah, a song about you fancying my brother" he snaps.  
Liams head snaps up then and harry turns around.

"So. Which one is it?"  
I look at the ground. I can't deny it but I know if I look up at louis ill look at harry. I know I will. And I do.

"Niall!"  
I look up at louis and my eyes subconsciously flick over to harry.  
"Seriously? Harry?" Louis snarls.  
"I. I-"  
"Save it" he says walking out. Harry and liam follow.

 

I don't even realise I'm crying until I'm collapsed in bed with my knees up to my chest.

"Ni? What's up bro?" Greg asks me.  
"Lou knows I fancy arry"  
"Is it that bad?"  
"He won't talk to me now" I sniffle.

I fall asleep cuddled into greg chest.

 

When I wake up for school the next morning I can't be arsed going in. My dad drops me off as louis never turns up.

I'm sat in maths again, when louis comes in he heads over to sit with liam and harry and not me. It hurts. It hurts a lot. This is the reason I didn't tell him. It wasn't worth loosing him over. It's just a stupid high school crush that I'll get over eventually.

Mr hardwick comes over half way through the class. I'm not even pretendin to pay attention. I've hardly slept, I haven't eaten and maths is pointless anyway.

"Niall, is everything okay?" He asks, sitting next to me.  
"Mhm" I sigh.  
"Have you fallen out with louis?"  
I whimper, and close my eyes so the tears don't fall.  
"Why don't you go to the bathroom, have a few minutes and come back?" He suggests which I do.

In my way out I see harry say something to louis.

When I head back into maths everyone stares at me. I am aware everyone can tell I've been crying. My face goes all red and splotchy.

 

"Niall? Feel better?" Mr H asks, I nod and sit down.

"Sir?" I ask at the end of class. "Thank you for earlier. Erm I. I'm kinda struggling with this unit. I jus dont get it" I mumble.

"How about a tutor? I can see if one of the other students can explain it better than I can?"

He tells me to come back at lunch time and he'll get someone to meet us there to discuss tutoring me.

I end up sitting with perrie, jesy and jade at lunch, they're nice enough and we are friends, just not as close as louis and I were.

 

I eat my apple, bin my sandwich and head to see Mr H.

"Niall, this is one of my best students for this class. Niall, meet liam. Liam this is the student I was telling you about. The one needing a bit more help."

"Of course sir, that's fine" liam smiles.  
"You don't have to tutor me" I say when hardwicK heads out. "I'll say I changed my mind"  
"So you don't need help? Based on your grade you do. How are you getting an F. The exams are in 3 months."

"I've told him since the start of the year i needed help. He wouldn't listen" I sigh.

"Hey liam, coming to lunch?" Louis asks as he opens the door. "What he doing here?"

"He's failing maths, Im tutoring him"  
"Well he shouldn't be so stupid" Louis sasses  
"Louis!" Liam snaps.

"What. Just because his mum disowned him for being soft that's not my fault. She wanted a son not a pansy. She ended up with you and left" Lou finishes saying to me.  
"Fuck you" I whimper, leaving and slamming the door.

I go home and hide under my duvet.

 

I once again Dall asleep cuddling greg.

From lou  
Sorry. I was outa line. Come over? Sleep over?

 

From lou  
Ni? I'm sorry

 

From lou  
Come ssleep ova. I'll make you hot chocolate

 

From niall  
Pik me up.

From lou  
There in 10

 

I don't talk to t louis when I get in the car, I have pj's at louis so I don't take anything with me. Other than my phone and wallet.

"I'm sorry. About your mum, that was a low blow. Why didn't you tell me about liking harry"

"Wasn't worth losing you over, jus a crush"  
"How long have you liked him?"  
"Nearly a year" I half laugh half sigh.

 

We head in and go straight up to lous room, he makes me a hot chocolate as promised and we just sit on his bed.  
"Lou, harry needs a condom, have you got any?" Liam asks coming in.  
My stomache drops at the thought of him with someone else but then I remember, he was never mine.

 

"Don't have any left" lou says.

I fall asleep not long later, I feel louis take off my glasses, shoes and jeans before a duvet is laid over me.

 

Harry pov

 

"I dare you to get niall off in his sleep" liam laught

My jaw drops. I don't really fancy messing with he kid, not after knowing he likes me. But especially not while he's asleep. Then again with callum, luke, Ashton and Michael sat here, I can't say no.

"How do you want me to do this?" I smirk

 

__________________  
Pt 2 to come soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, harry isn't being very nice.....

Harry pov

"Shut up then" I snap into the phone as I head into louis room. Louis is talking to mum down stairs so I know he'll be a while.

I turn the volume as low as possible on my phone, pull a face at the others through video chat and walk slowly over to the bed. Fuck this kid better be a heavy sleeper.

"Lou?" I hear him mumble.  
"Shh, it's just me, go to sleep" I say as lou like as possible.  
"M sorry, bout arry"  
"It's okay"

I reach the bed and niall is laid face down in the pillow. His arse is raised slightly and I laugh before pointing the camera at him so the others can see.

I push him slightly to roll him over and he groans.

"Any ideas?" I whisper. I'm going to fail this dare before it starts if I can't even get him on his back.  
"Spoon him" luke laughs.

I laugh at first but that is actually a good idea.

"Niall?" I whisper  
"M sleep lou"  
"Cuddle me"

He groans but rolls over on to his side. I get behind him and rest a hand on his hip. I move my hand gently up and down his side and stomach and cringe when I can feel his ribs.

"Niall?"  
"Wa"  
"Do you want a blowy"  
"No lou. Wan special"  
"Huh?"  
"Still avnt afore"  
"Never had one?" I almost laugh out loud but stop myself just in time.  
"Shuddup"

I most my hand slowly to his crotch and rub him through his boxers. He instantly starts to get hard. He whimpers and I apply more pressure. He feels bigger than I thought he would be. Not as big as me but around 7 and a half inches.

"Baby are you close" I hum in his ear as he rolls onto his back. I receive a whine.

"Baby do you like this? Huh, like me touching you like this. Naughty boy letting me do this to you. Letting me touch you like this. Hmm. Like me talking to you baby, getting you all sticky, yeah? You gonna mess your boxers like a naughty little boy?" 

He whimpers and I can tell he's on the edge by the way he's humping my hand through the material of his boxers.

"Go on then baby, get your self all dirty for daddy" I whisper kissing his cheek lightly. He moans and releases into his boxers. He's squirted a lot, I'm informed as it seeps through onto my hand. He's actually hot like this. All vulnerable, floppy but oh so gorgeous. I think about cleaning him up but lou will know if I change his boxers.

"Thanks sweetheart" is all I say as I leave the room.

I head back into liams room to a load of cheers and pats on the back.  
"I have no idea how you pulled that off"  
"Me either" I laugh.

"Harry?!" Lou shouts me around 10 minutes later.  
"Sup?" I say, coming to the door.  
"I need your help. It's niall. I. he. I think he's dropped"  
"Shit" I snap, following lou into his room.

"What do I do?"  
"Mind out" I push him to the side slightly and hear the others come into the room.

"I don't know what happened. I was down stairs with mum and I came up and he was covered in cum and. I don't know. Maybe a wet dream? I. He. As far as I know. He hasn't had them yet"  
"This is his first orgasm?" I ask, guilt sinking in.  
"Yeah"

I feel sick. The room goes blurry but I snap out of it and sit on the bed next to niall.

"Niall? Are you there buddy?" I stroke his hair lightly.  
"Come on babe, come back to us. I'm right here, come on. It's harry. Louis and liam are here too. Can you come back for me. Hmh. Open those pretty eyes for me. Come on darling. That's it, good boy. Good boy, come back to us. Here we go. That's is babe. You're okay. Hey, don't sit up, not yet, you'll be a bit weak and floppy for a few minutes"

"Where m i" he mumbles.  
"You're at our house, in lous bed"  
"Di. Did I wet me self?"  
"No darling, you had an orgasm" I half explain as the others laugh quietly.  
"Hm. Hada dream. I think"  
"Really? What about?" Luke asks.  
"M.erm. Thought I was cuddling you lou. And you were rubbing me. And talking to me"  
"Really, can't have on brother so you go for another" callum smirks.  
"Ni I've been down stairs with mum"  
"Hm. M sleepy." He yawns.  
"Get some rest babe, get some sleep" I mumble.

 

I just made the kid drop. I made him have his first orgasm and didn't even notice he dropped. He was so confused and scared and. I'm such an idiot.

I head to my room and collapse on my bed.  
"He'll be fine" Michael says.  
"I just sexually assaulted him. He didn't consent to anything" I whisper snap.  
"Well, you might wanna take the video down then"  
"What video!!"  
"Cal though it would be funny to put it on Facebook"

My first thought is shit I'm going to prison. Then I think of niall and how the world knows what he looks like, pre, mid and post orgasm.

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry pov

The next day is Saturday so the others and I head to the field to play football. It's pretty event less until louis shows up with a crying niall.

"Harry" he says cautiously.  
"Lou I'm gona-" niall says huck in his thumb over his shoulder.  
"No, ni stay please. I'll sort this I promise. Let me sort this." Louis begs.

"How'd you find out?"  
"The video. That is all over the Internet. Everyone knows." Louis shouts.  
Niall looks at the floor and I see the tears falling.

"Ni. Niall. I'm so sorry, I. I don't know what I was thinking" I say as sincere as possible.  
"S'okay" he mumbles "lou I'm off home"  
"Ni ill sort this"  
"How? The only way to sort it is to get it permanently removed. The only way to do that is report it. I'm not getting you to choose between me and arry" he sighs, walking off.

Lou growls and storms off. Not after niall. But not towards me.

 

Niall pov

Its Monday when I'm in school that's the hardest. Everyone knows. I just want the ground to swallow me, chomp me into a billion pieces and digest me before the ground fills in on itself again. It doesn't.

"Niall?" Liam says tentively in maths.  
"Want me to sit with you? Maybe I can explain things as we go?"  
"Yeah. Thanks liam" I reply with a horse voice.

Half way through maths I'm called out by the head teacher. Three guesses why. Harry is also called. So is liam, Louis, luke and callum. Ashton and Michael are called out from English.

We're escorted to the office and sat in a huge board room with two police officers and the deputy head, the head takes a seat near me.

"So. It's been brought to my attention that there is a sexual video going around. Anyone want to shed some light"

My stomache drops and I sigh quietly. No one speaks.

"Okay, niall can you follow me please?" He asks soflty.

"It was a joke. I. I wasn't really a sleep. Was a joke. It jus got outta hand" I lie.  
"Niall? Are you aware of what you're saying here?" I nod.

"Was a dare" I mumble.

"We're aware of that, the beginning of the video shows the others discussing it. What we font understand is how you were involved"

"Arry an I are datin. Few moths now. The others don't, well didn't, know and yeah. Now they know." I lie again. I have no idea why I'm lying for any of them, but here I am.

"Niall, you do know it's a criminal offence to lie to a police officer with regards to information on a case we are investigating"

"I'm not lying" I lie

 

"Okay. Regardless. You are a minor meaning that the PDF link to the video will be destroyed and no one will be able to view the video. Regardless of any back up software that's been used." The male cop says.

"Okay sir" I mumble.

"Okay. You can all go back to class. This better be the end of these jokes boys" the head says firmly.

We all nod and "of course" him before walking out.

 

"Niall?" Harrycalls once we're far enough away from the cops.  
"What?" I sigh.  
"Why you lie? You could've got into so much trouble"

"I'm sorry that you briefly dating me for ten minutes, to stop you going to prison, has ruined your reputation. Well at least there isn't a video that showed everyone a teenage boy being rubbed off. Oh yeah there is. But hey, no one got hurt, well, you didn't." I snap and walk off.

I don't go to maths. I go to the bathroom and lock the door before sliding down the back of it and burrying my face in my knees.

In all fairness I think I deserve to cry. I think. I'm onto my third please of tissue when louis comes in. He kicks the bottom of each door until he finds the one I'm in.

"Ow" I cry when the door hits against my back.  
"Ni let me in please"  
"Jus wanna be alone lou"  
"I can't leave you like this. Not after last time"

The last time I cried like this was the day my mum left me. I locked myself in the school bathroom and made myself throw up until I passed out. That's then the eating problems started.

"I haven't. I promise I haven't today." I whimper.  
"Niall?"  
"What harry" I half sigh half snap.  
"I'm honestly so sorry. I promise I didn't know about the video. I know what I did was wrong and I dont want you to forgive me. I just wondered if there is anything I can do to fix this."

"Build a time machine" I half joke.

 

He sighs and I hear him rest his forehead against the door.

"Niall?"  
"Yes harry"  
"Do you like pizza and bowling"  
"I don't want a pity date" I growl  
"It's not. Well it would be a date but not a pity one. The reason liam dared me to do that is, I've liked you for a while. Well over a year in fact. Okay, since the beginning of 10th grade. The dare was his idea to see if you liked me back. And make me finally make a move."

I don't say anything. I can't. I don't believe him. He's just going to take me one one date, maybe two then say we're better off friends, for his own peace of mind.

"I remember when I first saw you in grade 10. You came in half way through art wearing a white fluffy jumper with black jeans. You smiled at everyone but it didn't reach your eyes. You were hiding something. I wanted to be friend you. Then lou beat me too it and I figured it was weird us both being your friend. Lou and I have never had a mutual friend before. I kept trying to run into you on the off chance of a conversation but it never happened. When it finally did, I was so pissed we lost the football game I pushed you out of the way. Broke your-"  
"-arm" I finish.

"I would totally get it if you never want to see me again. Or even change your statement but, I needed to tell you. I'm tired of hiding how I feel. I'm tired of trying to be someone im not. I can't pretend I don't need you anymore because I do. So much. I really like you niall, and not as a friend." He finishes and I'm torn. On one hand he could be lying. On the other hand I believe him. There isn't one thing thats just left his mouth that I'm doubting.

 

"I don't know how to bowl. Never been before" I whisper.

"I'll show you. I'll teach you. Anything you want. Or we could do something else? Cinema, ice skating, erm..."

"Golf? They have a mini gold course near the edge of town, s good. Been with me brudder" I say, a little hopeful and a little half expecting him to laugh and tell me it was another dare.

"Perfect! Friday? Or Saturday? I'm free either. I can book in advance and ill pick you up? Yeah? And food. Erm what food do you fancy?" He rambles, I giggle and his rambling.

"God your laugh is beautiful" he sighs.

I open the door and give him my phone for him to put his number in.

I text him to make sure the number is correct.

From niall  
Hiya, s niall :)

From harry  
Hey gorgeous x

 

I giggle again and feel my cheeks blush.

"Friday?"  
"Friday" I confirm.


	4. Chapter 4

Niall pov

I'm sat on the stairs biting my nails. Harry was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. I knew it was a joke. Why would he like me? I'm just an anorexic freak who sucks at maths. He's a 6 foot 3 jock with really nice hair.

I sigh and go upstairs, I don't bother to undress, just kick my left shoe off before collapsing in a heap under my duvet.

I don't cry. I want to. I feel like I should be allowed. I just can't.

 

"Niall? There's someone at the door" my da says, waking me up.

"Times it?"  
"6:30"

Well, harry was supposed to be here at 5. So who ever this is can fuck off.  
"Don't wanna see lou"  
"It's not louis, he would have just come straight up"  
Oh yeah, so he would.  
"Liam? Muscles with a buzz cut?"  
"No. Tall guy, man bun?" Me da replies.  
"Harry?"  
"Yeah that's the one" he smiles  
"He's an hour and half late, I'm not going"

"Hey niall" Harry says coming into my room.  
"Don't hey niall me. Your an hour and a half late. Fuck off I'm not going. I knew it was a joke after the video. I knew it. But I though hey, give him a chance. Well fuck you and fuck you getting anymore chances from me!." I shout at him.

"What video?" My da asks.  
"Doesn't matter da" I sigh, face planting the pillow.

 

After harry leaves I work on a new song. Before recording it.

 

"Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me  
And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me  
'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
No apologies. He'll never see you cry,  
Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why.  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning.  
Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble"

I end the song and feel better.

 

I wake up to 3 texts and 4 calls from harry. 12 texts and 8 calls from louis and a candy crush notification.

"Sup lou?" I answer when he calls again.  
"Where the Hell have you been! I have been calling and texting all night I thought something had happened to you!"  
"Nope. Just stupid niall being naive" I laugh, there's no humor to it.

"You aren't stupid ni. I heard harry turned up late"  
"Did he tell you it was an hour and a half late?"  
"I. No. No he didn't."

"I get that he's your brudder but he's a complete arse. I can not believe I spent a year of my life fancying him. He is rude and malicious and just pure evil. I knew after the dare and video this was a joke but the goodness inside of me told me to give him a chance, maybe he's genuine. He isn't. He's a pathetic and cruel -not very little- boy!" I start angry but finish crying.

"Niall I'm so sorry, I'm coming over" is all he says before hanging up.

When lou arrives we spend the day in bed eating chocolate and watching shity films. It's nice and simple and easy laid in bed doing nothing productive.

I'm falling a sleep that much I know. The next thing I know, I'm on my back with louis hovering over me, kissing me?

I don't react at first. I mean? He's my best friend. I'm not really for the idea. But not against either.

He kisses me more forceful and then I kiss back. He has one hand on my waist and the other on my cheek as he bites my lips. I whimper and he uses this opportunity to explore my mouth with his tongue. I don't fight for dominance, I like being dominated. He straddles my waist and I'm now suddenly aware of my hard on against his arse. But then again I'm also aware of his hard on rubbing against my stomache.

I pull back for air a moment later and he drops his head against my shoulder.

"Sorry. I just. I had to." He pants.  
"S. S'okay" I also pant.  
"Do you want me to, sort you out" he asks, rubbing his arse on my hard cock.  
I groan and rub against him briefly.  
"That's a yeah?"  
"Not. M. Not gona. Last." I whimper. Face flushed due to my last of experience. It had never bothered me that I don't wank but it does now. I can feel it literally on the edge, if he moves I'm going to release everywhere.

"You that close?"  
I close my eyes and nod.  
"Well I would be cruel to leave you like this" jt takes a moment for the words to register. When they do, it's because louis is grinding his arse against my groin.

"Lou. Havta stop" I beg.

"Nope. Come on baby. I can tell you're close. Come one. Ah. So you like the dirty talk hey? Interesting. Comebon ni. Mess yourself for me babe. Me ssyourself with out be even touching you. Cum just from me rubbing against you and whispering dirty words for my dirty boy."

"Fuck lou" I whimper as I release against his arse.

He keeps rubbing until I flop against the bed.

"You okay niall?" He asks, I feel him take my boxers off and clean me up.  
"What about you?" I ask sitting up.  
"Don't worry about me babe. Come on, sleep" he says, laying me down then cuddling me.

 

Louis pov

From louis  
2 down

From Liam  
1 t go!


	5. Chapter 5

Niall pov

I feel like the next morning is awkward. The tension is this like mash potatoes stuck in the back of my throat.

"Are we okay? Lou?" I ask while flicking coco pops around my bowl.  
"Mhm. Just an orgy niall" he says, texting I his phone.

I sigh and tip the food in the bin.

 

I zone out and zone back in when my phone rings.

"Lo?"  
"Hey niall. It's harry. Don't hang up!"  
"What?"  
"Can we talk? Face to face I need to explain some things"

"Louis heading back to yours, ill get a lift and we can go for a coffee or somat" I grumble, throwing one some jeans and a bit of body spray.

"Great! See you soon"  
"Yeah"

The ride to louis is quiet apart from the radio.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask.  
"Niall. We're fine. Pretend it never happened. It didn't mean anything" he snaps. I flinch and wipe the tears before they fall, I'm thankful he has to concentrate on the road so he doesn't see them.

"Ready niall?" Harryasks meeting me at the door.  
"Yeah. Bye lou" I mumble, lou doesn't say bye back.

"What's wrong with him?"  
"Hoping you could tell me" I half laugh.  
"No idea. Period probably. Ignore him"

My conclusion is that harry is a much better driver than louis. He doesn't speed or run red lights or make me wish I could drive myself.

"Are you sure you and louis are brothers" I ask as harry stops at a red light.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't feel like I'm about to die in the car, with you driving" I laugh.  
"I got the safe genes" he jokes.

We head into Costa and harry asks what I want. I ask for a hot chocolate with cream, no marshmallows. He gets two large to drink in.

"I would have paid"  
"My treat, kinda trying to make it up to you for the other night"  
"You're wasting your time then" I sigh as we sit down.

He slides a phone over the table.

It has a picture of the rugby team as the scream saver so I guess it's liams.

I read the conversation as harry gets it up. It's a group chat.

Man-Squad

Luke: sik game bro  
Callum: nailed itttt  
Michael: chloe is fit as fck  
Callum: n my type  
Michael: ur missen awt  
Liam: th fck you dicks on bout  
Liam: rwe fixin blondie n harry r not  
Luke: Im in  
Luke:any1 els  
Ashton: make em fuck  
Louis: I dont approve of this  
Liam: fuck of then Lewis  
Louis: cal me that agen an ill tel em you pisd th bed age 12.  
Louis: ops jus did  
Liam: fxk u  
Luke: hahaha  
Ashton: lol  
Callum: on toppik guys  
Luke: make em fck.  
Callum: Dar harry to gt kid off and c Wat appens  
Ashton: luv it  
Luke: do it  
Michael: meh y not  
Louis: keep me outa this

*Liam has removed louis from your group chat*

Liam: hes outa it  
Michael: plans..

 

I looK up shocked. They planned this. And louis knew. He still didn't say anythin. If hed have told me I could have been aware and not so stupid.

"Keep reading" Harry sighs.

It's from two days ago now.

Michael: he cnt have harry so giv him louis.  
Luke: omg gt lou to gt im off 2  
Liam: he'll be mortifyyed   
Luke: doy   
Callu: do it  
Laim: cud do were al us 3 get him off

*liam adds louis to the group chat*

Liam: lou yur up nxt  
Louis: nah  
Liam: y. Get im sum experience 4 Wen harry fycks him  
Louis: cnt  
Ashton: go on lu  
Liam: can. Will. He likes dirty tlk.  
Callum: sikk   
Louis: fyne. Hate all of u.

 

"I didn't, mean to be late to the date, liam popped one of the tires on my car for the plan"  
"Why didn't you text me" I ask  
"My phone died at the garage and I couldn'tremember your number to use their phone" he sighs.

"I don't know." I mutter, more to myself than harry.  
"Don't know what?"  
"What to believe. Who to trust."  
"I like you bit I can appreciate it's alot to take in. Can we start as friends? And build up the trust from there?"

"Fresh start as friends" I agree.

From niall  
Seen th group chat. Fck u. Delete me nmbr.

From louis  
Srry

From louis  
I ws a jerk

From louis  
Tlk to me

From louis  
Fyne. Yur deleted.

 

"So, friend of mine, fancy a subway?" Harry smiles  
"Sounds nice, friend" I giggle


	6. Chapter 6

*5 years later*

 

Niall pov

"Louis." I nod curtly before walking over to great other guests. He and liam are harrys brothers so they couldn't not be invited I suppose. I only agreed for harry. He looked mortified when I asked if he wanted to invite them. He said no at first but I knew he wanted them here. So I told him to invite them. If they show great. If not. No biggy. 

 

"Can I have your attention please" Harry starts. "So, we all know why we have invited you. My beautiful boyfriend of 3 years has decided to make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me" a few people in the crowd "awe"

"Now, we didn't get of to the best start as friends but I feel like we became stronger than ever because of it. So, thank you niall for agreeing to marry me. Thank you dad, for paying for the wedding. Thank you bobby for the gorgeous wedding rings passed down from your parents. And thank you to everyone else for coming. We haven't set a date yet but when we do you are ALL invited" he ends to applause.

"The speach was beautiful babe" I mumble into his neck. That's all I can reach because despite that I finished growing at 18, harry did not. And he is now 6 foot 6.

"Not as beautiful as the man I get to marry" He whispers into my mouth before kissing me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!!
> 
> How was is?
> 
>  
> 
> Prompts are open as always!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for readin! Please leave feedback :)
> 
>  
> 
> Prompts are still open :D


End file.
